


It's Taken so Long to Get it Right

by psychedelicurchin



Series: Swallowed Us Whole [3]
Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party (Band), Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, In Bed, Marriage Proposal, i think that applies, is that a tag, it is now i guess, swallowed us whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychedelicurchin/pseuds/psychedelicurchin
Summary: It's not conventional by any means, but then, neither are most things about you and Dan. He just knows that it feels like the right thing to say, and he absolutely wants to. So he does. Post-SUW, quite a ways.





	It's Taken so Long to Get it Right

**Author's Note:**

> HEEEEEEEEEY MY LOVELIES. If you're following the SUW series and/or the story that started it all, all my thanks; I'm still sorting out what exactly I'm doing with that one, if I'm going to end it where it is or try and keep things going, or if I'll just spin off into the series with it and take you along on the rest of our rock and roll duo's adventures in separate fics. We'll see.
> 
> It's on my profile but who actually looks at those, if you'd like to get in touch with me you can leave a comment as always or feel free to add me on Snapchat at laurapleurodon and stay up to date on all things SUW or, uh, me.

Dan feels you shift against him in your sleep and smiles at the contented little sigh you make, that and the way you nuzzle your face against his side.

The soft light of dawn is breaking outside, filtering through the windows. It casts a sort of lilac sheen over everything. The color reminds him of you. Blue has always been his favorite, but varying hues of purple are yours, and it's grown on him. Everything to do with you has. He moves a little, carefully, not wanting to wake you up, and watches the slowly churning colors and wisps of clouds.

Your fingers lightly grip a wrinkle of his old tshirt. He hasn't had the heart to pry them off for ages. Not that he wants to- he doesn't. You could hold onto him forever if you wanted to, and he would be happy to oblige you. His eyes roll down to catch any glimpse of you they can get without having to sit up or move too much. It's not the best of views, but he can just make out your form, and he smiles again. His fingers trail through your hair softly, petting you almost. When you stir, he stops, but you don't rouse. There's only another small nuzzle and the softest of whines. He holds back a chuckle and waits for a beat before he starts again.

This feels more right to him than anything else ever has before. Even Ninja Sex Party. Even music itself. Just the two of you, you snuggled up to him while you sleep in the stillness of the morning. He ought to let himself join you again. It's far too early to get up and do anything. He probably could manage to do it without waking you, but why try? He likes it right here.

This room is so much different than the first time he can specifically recall laying with you like this. This home- still rented, neither of you comfortable with making the move to buy something yet, but so much more compared to the bare bones you could afford scraping by back in your youths. Clothes are scattered here and there, but not particularly a mess. There's some Game of Thrones artwork on the walls. You commissioned one of them for Christmas, for him. He smirks as he looks at it, remembering how he started finding ways to fit in show-related innuendos in your sex life for a little while there. Photos of places you've been, each of you, friends you've made, are framed here and there. What the room holds isn't only dreams and wishing anymore. Both of you have made something of yourselves now. You didn't get to watch each other come into form, but he's awfully glad he gets to see you in full bloom, all the grace and talent he knew you would come into yet all the ridiculous quirks he would never imagine you without. He wouldn't have you any other way than exactly as you are.

Suddenly you stretch your legs, whining with your eyes shut tighter for a moment then blinking open as your legs retract. Dan smiles, watching you roll over on your front to look up at him.

"You're awake," you murmur, eyes batting a few more times at your own lingering sleep.

"Brilliant observation," Dan teases. You pout. "Aww, babygirl, you know I'm kidding." He's right, of course. That must satisfy you because you don't push it, and you crawl further up the bed just slightly and take almost the same position you had before. The difference this time is Dan's arms wrap around you.

"Are you okay, though?" you ask. "It's just so early."

"You're awake too, aren't you? Are you okay?" he replies before he kisses the side of your head. "Think of it as an interlude."

"That works," you concur, smiling a little. "But you didn't answer my question."

"I'm fine, don't worry," he shushes. You're reassured by the amused undertone, an almost laugh on his breath. The quiet settles in as the light's vague tint on the walls slowly starts to change from lilac to pink. It fits, however; neither of you need to say anything for this to be comfortable. The two of you can share silence, and it doesn't feel wrong. It doesn't feel like something needs to be done or stretched, awkward.

You're almost asleep again when he breaks it.

"(Y/N)," he says softly, but firm enough to get your attention as he moves a little. You hum quietly and lift your head, doing your best to look at him while also maintaining maximum laziness and not having to really move. Your spot is comfortable, damn it all.

"What?" you ask, failing to hold back a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"Ah, fuck." Now he's yawning too, and you giggle sleepily. Dan's arms tighten around you a little with the sound.

"What?" you ask again, after the two of you have stilled again. Dan takes a minute. Now you make the effort to move, twisting in his arms to look at him, now that he's caught your curiosity.

"I was just wondering," he starts. You can see his brown irises flicker down to you for an instant, then he's looking at the window again. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. "If maybe you would, uh... like to marry me. Some day."

He knows you're looking at him. He also knows his cheeks are burning, and he swallows and draws his gaze back to you.

"Oh, God- forget I asked, I'm sorry, it's too early for this kind of thing isn't it?" he groans. "And it's not like... I don't know, done properly or-"

"Are you proposing to me?" you interject while you can get the words in.

"Yes- but I mean, not if you don't want me to, I can take it back- well I can't, but we can go back to sleep and maybe we'll forget what I said at the crack of dawn."

"Yes, Danny."

"Cool, we'll just go back to sleep-" he pauses, as if the first thought crossing his mind was that you said yes to more sleep and not _that_. "...Yes? As in... yes?" He looks at you again, serious yet not without awe.

"Yes, Danny, I will marry you," you say again in more precise terms. A smile stretches across both yours and Dan's face at the same time, though his goes the extra step into a grin. He's beaming like the sun outside; you don't need to be able to see out to know that for certain. He _is_ your sun sometimes. You never deserved anyone as beautiful as Danny, but he chose you. He's always chosen you.

"You'll marry me," he says, as if trying the words on for size just to hear himself say them. _You will._ Suddenly he's kissing you, anywhere he can reach, the top of your head and on the side somewhere near your ear and your forehead, covering your cheek and by the time he finds your lips, you're laughing. Both of you are.

"(Y/N)," he murmurs against your lips, before he kisses them again.

"Danny," you hum back.

There's a few more soft kisses exchanged in the returned stillness, and a lot of quietly watching each other. How long it lasts is lost on you, but you vaguely remember it later, when you wake up again at a less godforsaken time. You remember all of it.

Dan's fingers are still linked with yours.


End file.
